


Submission

by RowanSparrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Three part series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Kylo Ren wants you to submit to him. But is that all he wants?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a three part series on my tumblr. I'll upload it in three parts here as well.

His fingers were like ice, dancing skillfully around her legs. She tried to contain her quiver of excitement as his gentle exhales tickled her ear. Her dress was pushed up, her body bent over one of the arms of the Supreme Leader’s throne. His hands settled on her hips, and he leaned against her, bending her further over the arm of the throne.

“Y/N.” He purred low in her ear, nipping her neck lightly. “Say my name.”

“… Kylo.” She murmured.

“No.” He whispered, his hands slipping up the front of her dress. “Say it as you were meant to… on a long, drawn out moan of ecstasy.”

Y/N closed her eyes and swallowed hard, trying to ignore the heat rising through her body as one of Kylo’s hands snuck between her legs, the other sliding up and down her body.

“Kylo…” She groaned softly, feeling his fingers working between her legs. He growled.

“Louder.”

Y/N drew a sharp breath, a quiet moan escaping her lips as his fingers moved faster, harder.

“Kylo...” She moaned. He moved with increasing urgency, his breathing ragged in her ear.

“Louder!”

“KYLO!”

His fingers vanished, and Y/N only had an instant to prepare herself before she felt him, hot and throbbing, thrust upward between her legs. She half-screamed, the sound slowly trailing off into a deep moan. She felt Kylo’s teeth sink into the back of her neck as he slammed into her again and again, rocking her body against the throne. She clenched her teeth. She wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Kylo growled again, biting down on her neck again as he thrust.

“I want to feel it, Y/N.” He hissed, sliding his tongue along her neck. “I want to feel you climax against me.”

The door to the throne room creaked open a bit, and a stormtrooper stepped in, halting once he realized what was going on.

“M-my lord… forgive-.”

Kylo let out an animalistic roar and shot his hand out towards the guard, and the man went flying backward, smacking against the wall with a horrifying _crack_ of bones before he crumbled to the floor, motionless. The Supreme Leader moved his hand again and the door slammed shut and locked. Y/N paused a moment, listening to Kylo’s angry pants behind her. He was still fully sheathed in her, but he wasn’t moving.

“K… Kylo...?” She breathed, starting to straighten up. She suddenly felt a hand on the back of her head, and her body was bent over once more, Kylo leaning against her shoulders to pin her down.

“You get up… when I tell you… you can get up…” He snarled out each section on its own exhalation, slamming himself into her again. Y/N felt her feet begin lifting off the ground each time he thrust against her from the force of his blows.

With an animalistic growl, Kylo grabbed Y/N by the hair, yanking her head back up. She cried out in pain, and he pulled out of her, instead pushing her onto the ground. She fell hard, and had just enough time to roll over so she was facing him before he descended on her again, tearing at her dress. The fabric was stripped away from her body in ribbons as the Supreme Leader searched for his reward. His mouth found her neck, and his hands found her breasts. Y/N moaned again, his hands squeezing and twisting the tender flesh, but Y/N liked this pain.

“Release.” He ordered, squeezing her breasts.

Y/N was trembling with the amount of effort it took to contain herself, but the King grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“RELEASE.” He said the word slowly, deliberately, commanding. She was silent, and he brought his mouth to hers, kissing her rough and sloppy. Y/N gasped against his mouth, and she came, hot and heavy, coursing out over the two of them. Kylo sighed, kissing her again, gentler this time. He pulled back from her, lowering his lips to her ear.

“My turn.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My Turn."

Kylo Ren licked her neck lightly before straightening up entirely. He righted his clothing around him, and sat down in his throne, lightly running a finger up and down his length, hidden in his tight pants. “Get up.” He commanded. Slowly, she began to rise, bruises already beginning to form along your hips from where Kylo had grabbed them. Her dress was hanging off of her in tatters, but she didn’t care. She stood straight, staring down at Kylo.

“Come.” He breathed. “Kneel before your master.”

Y/N gazed at him for a few moments, shifting her feet.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

A shiver of pleasure just at his words ran through Y/N, and she knelt before him, sliding herself between his legs.

“I kneel before you barely dressed, and yet you’ve barely removed a thing.” Y/N purred, lightly stroking the inside of his thigh. “How can I revel in my master’s glory when he barely reveals himself to me?”

Kylo chuckled, lightly caressing the teeth marks he left on her neck.

“Very well. Undo my pants.” He purred. Y/N smirked and began to move her hand upward, but Kylo grabbed her wrist.

“With your teeth.” He added. Y/N raised an eyebrow, then lowered her head in between his legs, grabbing the zipper of his pants between her teeth and pulling. Once they were loosened, she pulled on the buckle further until his pants were loose enough to remove. Kylo closed his eyes and relaxed, leaning his head back against the throne. He groaned softly, arching his back in pleasure when he felt Y/N’s mouth close around him. She slid her tongue expertly around his length, and Kylo stifled a moan. Y/N hollowed out her cheeks, the faintest graze of teeth gentle along his length, causing him to hiss and writhe in his throne. She pulled back with a _pop_ , licking her lips as she shimmied up Kylo’s body.

“Why do you bite back your moans, my master?” Y/N breathed against his mouth, straddling him in his throne. “It excites me to hear your sounds… don’t you want to excite me?” She gyrated up and down his body, and once again the Supreme Leader bit back a moan. Y/N leaned down to his ear, letting her soft exhales tickle his neck.

“Did you like the feeling of my mouth around your cock?”

He breathed out in a sharp huff, and Y/N stroked his face.

“Want to continue this elsewhere?” She purred. Kylo Ren looked up at her through dark lashes, a small smirk on his plush lips. 

“I think I’d like to see you in my bed, pet.”           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One More installment coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this sooner than I thought I would, so the update came early! :D

Kylo Ren extended a hand towards Y/N, and she took it slowly, adjusting what remained of her dress to better cover herself. Kylo rumbled low in his throat.

“No.” he commanded, squeezing her hand gently. “Don’t try to hide yourself from the world.” He stepped into her space, ghosting his fingers along the bitemarks along her collarbone, the nail marks, dark bruises. “Let the troops see you as you are. Let them all know who you belong to.”

Y/N sighed softly, leaning into his gentle touch, and you let him lead you out of the throne room and through the halls of the base. She followed him wordlessly, watching the stormtroopers avert their eyes at first and then steal furtive glances once the Supreme Leader had stalked past them. She rolled her neck, putting the Supreme Leader’s bitemarks on full display. She could feel heat radiating around her, whether it was from her own arousal, or it was from her lover a few steps ahead, she wasn’t sure, but she groaned aloud as she walked. Judging from Kylo’s dark chuckle, Y/N guessed he was not entirely innocent in her sudden wave of arousal.

The two did eventually make it back to Kylo’s room without any major interruption. At least, nothing major as long as nobody considered Captain Phasma casually about-facing when she saw Lord Ren making his way with Y/N down the hall, or Grand Marshall Hux’s not-so-subtle nose wrinkle when Y/N walked past him.

Once they reached the Supreme Leader’s private quarters, Y/N was very quickly hurried inside, though all the possessiveness and violent lust the Supreme Leader had exhibited before in the throne room seemed to be – not gone, necessarily, but muted.

“Y/N?” His voice was just barely above a whisper. She turned to look at him, pushing her shoulders back expectantly. Kylo Ren stood with his hands folded in front of him, feet shoulder-width apart. His wild hair was pushed back, away from his face. “May I show you something?”

She nodded, some of the heat that had been gathering between her legs beginning to subside slightly, and Kylo took her hand again, leading her to the far end of his room, where another door was artfully hidden in the shadows.

“I’ve never shown this to another soul.” He told her. Y/N thought she could pick up a faint trace of childlike embarrassment in his voice, but she didn’t comment, following him without a word into the room. Within the room was a dark curtain pulled in a tight circle around what looked to be some sort of pedestal, although Y/N couldn’t quite make out what was on it.

“Lord Vader…” Kylo began softly. “He was all-powerful, unmatched by any of the weak-willed Jedi. The Jedi held him _back.”_ He spit the last word, shifting from dispassionate to loathing in an instant. “They didn’t see his potential, what _power_ he could’ve held, who he could have become!”

He squared his shoulders, stepping aside for Y/N to finally see what was on the pedestal. A mask, burned and disfigured almost beyond recognition sat on the pedestal like a revered artifact to a fallen idol. And oh, how Kylo _revered._

“I will fulfill the destiny of the Chosen One in my grandfather’s place.” Kylo swore. “I’ll do it in his name. And you,” He faltered slightly, risking a flickering glance over at her before summoning his courage and looking at her directly, his sharp gaze penetrating her. “You could rule beside me.”

Kylo let the words hang between the two of them for a few minutes, before Y/N finally found her voice.

“M-My Lord…” She began weakly. Kylo shook his head, grabbing her roughly by the chin, but the kiss he delivered was gentle.

“Call me by my name.” He hissed against her mouth. “I like the way it sounds on your tongue.”

“Kylo,” She breathed, her every exhalation becoming his fresh breath of air. He growled low again, fingers dancing down her sides and settling on her hips.

“Not here,” his voice had become breathy, heavy, nudging her hurriedly out of the sacred room and back into his own bedroom. The door fell closed behind them, and he pushed Y/N down onto the bed, making quick work of what was left of her ragged garments.

Kylo let her touch him, allowed her to strip him out of each of his garments, piece by piece, until he too was left revealed before her. When he looked down at her, touched her cheek before pinning her wrists above her head, it was almost tender.

“I want you.” He said simply. “Do you want me?”

Even here, after everything, Kylo still needed that reassurance, still asked permission in his own way. She nodded, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

“Always.”

With one hand pinning Y/N’s wrists above her head, and the other seizing her hip, Kylo thrust deeply into her, completely filling her in a single motion. Y/N gasped, breaking off roughly into a moan, and Kylo threw his head back, shaking his hair out of his face.

“Yes.” He murmured, dipping his head to mouth at her skin. “Let me hear you.”

She groaned again, biting her lower lip as she rocked back up against him, the friction of their combined movements making Kylo moan against her skin. Y/N felt his hair brush against her face, her neck. She struggled futilely against the hands pinning her down, wanting more than anything to run her fingers through that beautiful hair. He chuckled darkly, dipping his head down to her chest, tongue sliding along the tender flesh of her breasts.

“I like it when you struggle.” He murmured, hot breath punctuated by sharp nips to the skin. Y/N writhed against him, twisting deeper into the mattress as her body clenched around him.

“Kriff, K-Kylo!” She managed. Kylo keened, moving so he was back to hovering over her, hooked nose inches from her own.

“Say that again.” He commanded.

“Kylo!” Y/N groaned out again. A shudder rippled through him, and the rhythm of his hips faltered ever so slightly.

“We’d rule the galaxy together, you and me! We’d be unstoppable together, Y/N!” He was babbling now, but Y/N didn’t care, too lost in the sensations of his hands and his mouth, his cock, and his _voice –_

“Nothing could ever stop us, nobody could ever hurt us. Y/N, we could make an heir. A protégée to rule again when our time ends.” He was panting now, eyes squeezed shut as he moved faster. “Y/N! _Y/N!_ ”

He gasped sharply, eyes snapping open to meet Y/N’s.

“We could create a _legacy_.”

And with those words, he came, hot and fast, spilling within her, dragging her to her own climax right after.

When they both had finished, riding out their highs together, Kylo pulled away, the lost of contact staggering until he pulled a blanket up around the two of them, pressing himself up against her back.

“Will you?” He whispered. “Will you stay?”

Y/N smiled, rolling over to give him the most gentle of kisses, soft against his plush lips.

“Of course.”

He let out a shuddering breath, like he’d been holding it in, and held her tighter against his chest, weaving the Force softly around the two of them in a calming, sweet lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Let me know what you thought.   
> I'm rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr. Come say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> The plot starts to come in a bit later. Stay Tuned for more. ;)


End file.
